


Frustration at 221B

by KittieHill



Series: Kittie And Gem Stories [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Beads, Caught, Cock Magpie, John just wants to orgasm, Masturbation Interruptus, No Privacy, Quick stories, Sex Toys, Sexual Frustration, Sherlock is a Brat, fleshlight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3632133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieHill/pseuds/KittieHill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few times that Sherlock interrupts John during self pleasure.</p><p>Might update with more if i write them. This is something that's been on my laptop for ages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

John had finished his shift at the clinic hours ago but due to an incident on the tube, rush hour traffic and a fight with a chip and pin machine, John had just returned home. He walked up the stairs to his flat and put down the carrier bags of shopping, looking over at Sherlock who sat in the exact position as he was when John left for work.

‘Have you eaten?’ he asked the statue sitting at the table.

‘Hmm what? Oh, no. I thought I’d wait for you’ Sherlock replied blinking rapidly and looking at the time.

‘Thanks’ John said sarcastically as he filled the kettle up with fresh water and clicked it on ‘I’m going for a shower’

John heard no reply from his flatmate and turned to grab a towel from the airing cupboard. Walking into the bathroom he turned on the water and ran his hands over the back of his neck tiredly; it was coming up to winter which meant a flood of concerned parents believing their little darlings had plague when they had a cold. John undressed slowly and carefully, allowing time for the ancient plumbing to send hot water through before stepping into the tub and allowing the water to rush over his sore muscles and joints. He groaned in happiness as some of the stress was washed away and his normal self began to return, a certain part of him becoming more of a nuisance.

If John had to be honest; he would say he was having a dry patch on the sex front. He had no problems meeting women, or wooing them on dates, he liked to think he was a good kisser and a gentleman who was interesting and genuine… the only issue was when the dates arrived at Baker Street to face the scrutiny of the world’s only consulting detective with his keen eye and lack of compassion he often left the women in tears or furious which immediately reflected badly on John and caused the women to refuse to return.

John poured conditioner onto his hand and rubbed it around his stiff prick; he knew it wouldn’t take much to get him off. He was already horny and frustrated, the feeling of his hand encircling his tip was fantastic and he groaned loudly as he moved in a steady rhythm, up and down, spreading the precum up and down his shaft.

A rush of cold air had John gasping and grabbing the shower curtain to pull it open to see what was happening; his eyes focussed on the outline of Sherlock approaching and pulling back the curtain, baring John entirely to his flatmate.

‘What the fuck are you doing?’ John asked as Sherlock bent himself at the waist and looked over the bottles on the side of the tub, inches away from John’s still erect cock which had only slightly flagged from the shock.

‘Don’t worry; I’m not going to interrupt your masturbation session. I just need – _ah –_ this’ Sherlock smiled as he grabbed a bottle of John’s shampoo ‘Carry on’

Sherlock turned and walked from the bathroom without another word leaving John open mouthed and blinking in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock was out; John wasn’t sure where or why but the doctor finally had the flat to himself. He moved to his bed from the sofa and closed the door before lying on his back on the bed stroking his bulge through his jeans. He hadn’t been able to have a proper wank in over a week thanks to Sherlock’s refusal to understand boundaries and common decency. The unspoken rules of flatmates stated that you ignored all masturbation, porn or masturbation noises out of mutual respect which Sherlock failed to grasp. John was tempted to tie the man up in the shed just so he could get ten minutes alone.

It would seem that it wasn’t necessary tonight as John was finally and blissfully alone. Reaching into his drawer he pulled out his supplies and set them onto the mattress; a small bottle of lubricant and a string of anal beads which had been neglected for too long. John stripped himself quickly and spread his legs, he didn’t know how long he would have before Sherlock returned and he didn’t want to have blue balls again. Slicking his hand with lube he spread some over the beads and some over his own hole, probing his entrance with a thick digit before pulling away and gripping the toys tightly.

Slowly, he inserted the first three beads without hesitation or worry. He had done this plenty of times in the past and knew that the first three were easy; he moved his hand to stroke over his cock and moaned at the sensation when he pushed on the skin of his stomach above his prick, feeling his insides gripping the beads inside. He relaxed and gently popped the fourth inside him, followed by the fifth. He was beginning to feel them rubbing against his special spot inside, the prostate sending trickles of precum from his dick and onto his lower stomach where it rested. John sighed as he popped the fifth one out and back in again, feeling his rim stretch around the intruder as his dominant hand moved to stroke his cock, his thumb spreading the precum over the shiny and red tip.

John was getting close; his hole fluttered around the toys as he slowly began to remove them one by one, his rim opening and closing around each bead as he stroked himself faster and harder, chasing his climax. He was right on the edge when the sound of his window opening startled him to consciousness.

Sherlock stood dressed all in black with a flushed look on his face as he climbed through John’s bedroom window and ran down the stairs without a look or a word.

‘For fucks sakes’ John growled, throwing the toy across the room in anger as his erection softened once more.


	3. Chapter 3

John was determined to have an orgasm; he would climax whether it killed him ( _or more likely, if it killed Sherlock)_ and began to plan. Molly had mentioned in passing that she had an interesting autopsy find which had immediately interested Sherlock; Molly put the corpse on ice and promised Sherlock he could look at it whenever he was free.

‘Why don’t you go to the morgue tonight?’ John asked without looking up from his newspaper.

‘Why?’ Sherlock asked quizzically as he scanned John’s face ‘Oh, you want to masturbate’

‘Jesus Sherlock’ John blushed ‘Tactful’

‘What? You’re a doctor and I’m a man of science. Can we not discuss bodily functions like adults?’ Sherlock asked confused ‘I don’t understand why you get so embarrassed about it’

‘It’s not that I’m embarrassed, it’s that you’re like a fucking cock magpie’ John sighed watching as Sherlock’s eyebrow rose.

‘I’m sorry… a what magpie?’ Sherlock asked

‘A cock magpie!’ John shouted, aware that to anybody entering or passing the flat their conversation would be bizarre.

‘I don’t-- is that--I have no idea what you’re talking about’ Sherlock admitted

‘You swoop in all raven hair and billowing fabric’ John continued, lost in his own anger ‘you purposefully ruin my orgasms and I don’t know why. You only enter as I’m right on the edge and it’s driving me fucking insane’

‘So I’m a cock magpie?’ Sherlock asked

‘Yes. That is what I’m going to put on your business cards. Sherlock Holmes, Consulting Detective & Cock Magpie’

Sherlock shook his head and grabbed his coat from the rack ‘I’m going out’

‘Good’ John spat ‘I only need an hour’

* * *

 

When Sherlock had left, John began to feel guilty. Sherlock was his best friend and his work colleague, John didn’t want to fall out over something as ridiculous as this. He walked to his bedroom and picked up his latest purchase before returning to the living room and opening his laptop. Typing in his favourite porn address he browsed the new videos until he found something which looked decent and began to unzip himself, palming himself over the fabric of his pyjamas. He grabbed the box which he had bought that day and pulled out the toy from inside,

The fleshlight was lighter than he imagined and actually rather lifelike despite the slightly off colour. Its full fleshy labia lips hid the small entrance and the mould even came with a small bud of a clit. John was rather impressed; he poked his fingers into the hole feeling the ridges inside designed to grip his cock as he thrust into it. Leaning down, he grabbed the lube and poured some inside before stroking his cock with the greasy liquid and gently pushing himself inside the toy.

It was difficult to manoeuvre at first; the plastic was slippy from the lube and his cock slid from the hole a few times until John gripped himself tightly and pushed. He gasped at the amazing sensation and had to actively bite his lip to stop himself climaxing immediately, intending to enjoy the freedom for as long as possible. He moved the toy back and forth, the ridges massaging him from the inside whilst he twisted his wrist and ground the toy against his pubic bone.

The film was still playing; the clip featured a pretty blonde riding a man. It was amateur produced and John could tell that the people were actually in a relationship from the way the man kissed her and whispered into her ear as they fucked, her breasts bouncing wildly as she strummed her clit in time with his thrusts.

‘Fuck yes’ John groaned, his hips thrusting to meet the toy.

He was close; he realised he wouldn’t be able to stop himself and relaxed into the sensations as his cock twitched and began to unload into the toy. Ropes of cum filling the plastic as John groaned and whined low in his throat, his eyes closed and his hips still,

John expected to see Sherlock when he opened his eyes but the flat was still empty; the doctor took a deep breath before opening a new clip and starting again, knowing he could probably come again due to his forced celibacy.

Three orgasms later and John was almost asleep in his chair; he had left the fleshlight standing upright, his cum cooling inside as John caught his breath and enjoyed the afterglow from the intense climaxes. He was too clumsy to hide the toy as Sherlock walked through the door and stared at his friend, sated and happy in his chair with the open laptop switched off and a strange device beside the seat.

‘What’s this?’ Sherlock asked lifting the toy up and trailing his fingers over the folds.

‘Sherlock’ John hissed ‘Give me that’

‘What is it?’ the detective asked, bringing it to his nose and sniffing at the plastic with a wince ‘smells like bleach’

John was almost crimson with embarrassment as Sherlock dipped his fingers into the hole, pulling his fingers out coated with an unknown sticky substance he looked at John before putting them into his mouth.

‘Fuck Sherlock. Behave!’ John shouted wrestling the toy from Sherlock’s grip.

‘Oh’ Sherlock finally clicked ‘Oh I see’

‘Yeh’ John sighed embarrassed and strangely turned on.

‘Is that what a vagina looks like?’ Sherlock asked cautiously, looking over at the various rolls and folds.

‘Yes. Surely you’ve seen one?’ John asked ‘At least in a textbook?’

‘Must have deleted it’ Sherlock shrugged ‘Oh well, night then John’

John watched Sherlock leave and shook his head; rushing to his bedroom to clean his device and hide shamefully in his bed until the world ended.


End file.
